The existing combination faucet usually outputs water after the mixing of cold and hot water, but a certain amount of water is often retained in the outlet conduit after cutting off the water supply, which results in the need of emptying the retained water in the outlet conduit first at the next water supply, especially the need of draining out the retained cold water in the outlet conduit before hot water supplying. In such a way, it has caused the waste of water resources. The existing faucet assembly often adopts the pressure relief drainage device with complex structure and tedious assembly steps.
There are various types of control valves of the existing faucet, wherein the water mixing valve is mostly adopted in the combination faucet to adjust and control the water temperature with mechanical handle, but it is difficult to achieve the output of a variety of water flows by only using a certain type of valve when you need to supply a variety of water flows.